


The Ties that Bind

by Hiddendemon666



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666
Summary: Crowley gets himself into a bit of a predicament, and Aziraphale is happy to help. (Eventually)





	1. 1

The first thing that Crowley became aware of was pain. There was a dull pounding in his head. Had he taken a crowbar to the face? That seemed likely. His arms were aching as well, a soft throbbing. They were tied over his head. That was different…he must be captured then?

He blinked his eyes open groggily, but couldn’t see anything. A blindfold? He hoped whoever had caught him hadn’t broken his sunglasses. As his mind defogged, he was aware that his feet also didn’t feel great. Almost as if…they were burning. 

He let out a hiss, his mouth dry. A church. He was in a bloody church. He pulled his feet up off the floor, and immediately felt a deeper pull on his arms. “Oh bloody come on!” He spat out. He could hear it echo. Whoever had caught him wasn’t an idiot, at least. He couldn’t feel his power as well here. He couldn’t just miracle his way out; there must be something in the chains, or a Rune on the floor. Whoever caught him had even taken his damn shoes! “Fuck!” 

Crowley hung there, gathering his thoughts. There wasn’t much else to do. He could rest his feet on the floor and take the strain off of his arms, but then after a few moments, the burning became unbearable, and he had to pull them up again, returning the strain of his full body weight to his arms. He tried shifted his weight from foot to foot, but that became tedious as well. 

“Damn it, HELLO? Who the Heaven is responsible for this?” He yelled into the empty church, his slightly forked tongue flicking out, but he couldn’t taste anything in the air. There was a hint of angel, but he supposed that was to be expected. 

No answer was coming forth, and he swore, running through every curse he knew. Hours passed, and more than pissed off, he was bored. Frustration was running rampant. What was the point of capturing him if he was just going to be left here? Was that the plan? A small nagging thought found the back of his mind. What if no one knew he was here? What if he was just going to be left hanging here, for all eternity? There was no way…he was too important…

The growing pain made Crowley moan out loud. He ached. It felt like his whole body was one big throb. His hands had gone nearly numb, his wrists straining. It felt like the soles of his feet had been burned off, and he tried to balance on his toes, trembling. 

What about Aziraphale? Crowley’s heart skipped a beat. Was Aziraphale captured as well? If not…he suppressed a nagging thought that maybe Aziraphale would come save him, and then he felt ashamed for thinking about it. But why wouldn’t his best/only fried try to come find him? If Aziraphale even noticed he was gone. 

Crowley’s deep and darkening thoughts were interrupted by a noise. A door opening. His head perked up, despite the aching pain in his shoulders. “About damn time.” He spat out, pushing his pain and frustration into words, one of his many talents. 

“Ugh. I was hoping you’d be unconscious.” A sickly sweet voice answered. 

“Suck my dick.” Crowley growled, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He almost succeeded. Hours of pent up boredom and frustration came pouring out of him in the form of insult. “Release me, you unholy chicken feathered piece of glorified, good for nothing angelic wanker.” He spat, hearing the Angel come closer. “I hope you get sucked down into the lowest pit of Hell.” He trailed off as he felt the Angel draw in closer. The other wasn’t rising to his bait. 

Crowley felt hands in front of him, near his face. “And just what do you think you-MPH!” Something was pressing hard against his mouth, silencing him.  
“You never did know when to shut up.” The Angel whispered, yanking the gag hard against Crowley’s jaw, forcing his teeth and lips apart roughly. 

Crowley struggled, tossing his head, trying to head butt the asshole who was in front of him, but only succeeded in burning his feet on the floor as he scuffled, and getting his hair viciously pulled as the strap was pulled tightly closed, forcing his mouth farther open. He bucked and swung, his feet connecting with Angel flesh. The demon was rewarded with a noise of pain, and he heard something hit the floor.

He chuckled darkly behind the gag, unable to smile, or speak, but condemning the Angel that bound him with unspoken words. A small victory, but a welcome one.  
It didn’t last long. 

“I think you’ve caused enough trouble.” The Angel stood, ruffled, regathering itself. 

Crowley heard something being moved. A heavy box? His ears twitched as whatever was behind him opened. 

“Aziraphale isn’t equipped to handle the likes of you, constantly a thorn in our sides.” The Angel paced around Crowley, flexing something in its hands. “Some of my peers might be content to ignore you, but not me. Not anymore.” 

The demon’s heart skipped a beat. Aziraphale wasn’t exactly trying to stop him…was the other alright? His mouth ground against the leather piece against his teeth, helpless to ask, his words swallowed. 

The Angel tutted. “I wouldn’t be worried about anyone but you right now.” It trailed off, but Crowley could hear the smirk in the words. 

Something ran down Crowley’s chest. Something cold and sharp. He stilled, his feet settling on the ground as he tried to push away.

“I hear you spend a lot of money on your clothes…” The Angel chastised him, cutting the fabric away slowly, making sure Crowley could hear it tear and rip. “Although vanity isn’t your only sin.”

Crowley’s chest heaved, making the chains that held him rattle. He hissed as he pulled his blistering feet back up, his weight settling on his arms once more with renewed flashes of pain as his shirt fell away. Just his luck. Stuck being tortured with a chatty, annoying prick of an Angel. He’d almost rather be left alone to be bored to death. 

The Angel moved down, easily stilling Crowley’s thrashing leg’s this time, and cut away his pants. Crowley raised an eyebrow under the blindfold. 

The demon felt the Angel hesitate, but only for a moment at his boxers. He rolled his eyes, and gave a “Hrmp” noise through his nose that conveyed his annoyance. He tried to kick out at the Angel again, snarling against the gag. 

His feet hit empty air, and he swung, crying out against the leather as he felt his weight shift and swing. FUCK! His wrists popped in the bonds, making him choke back a whimper as he stilled back into place.

The Angel chuckled. “You never give up, do you? That’s fine, it will keep things interesting.” 

Crowley heard the whip before he felt it. He had a second to tense, and then it broke against his shoulders. He cried out against the gag, biting against it, denting it.  
The demon was strung up perfectly, his arms tightly above his head, stretched to his limit, barely balancing on his feet, his chest heaving. The auburn hair was messy, untidy, and his lips stretched wide over the leather gag bar, his teeth gnashing against it in frustration.

The Angel didn’t stop, flicking the whip lazily against his flesh, raising welt after welt against the smooth, sinful skin of Crowley’s back. “You need to be punished Crowley. Repent your ways…” The Angel’s eyes watched without mercy, watching the pale skin turn pink, then red. 

Each lash had Crowley bucking and writhing, his breath coming faster and faster. He groaned against the gag, the ever growing numbness in his arms forgotten as the leather kissed his flesh. His feet hung, the slight burn only adding to the sensation in his body. His eyes were shut behind the blindfold, and he tried to focus on his breathing.  
Again and again the Angel brought the whip down; searing marks into the demon’s back, crisscrossing but not breaking the skin. Not yet. A few flicked down against Crowley’s ass cheeks, making him jerk in his bonds. 

Crowley’s eyes were fluttering; his body was thrashing against the chains. He was for once thankful for the gag as it muffled his cries and yells. His hands clenched above his head, and his blood rushed and roared through his body. His head went back at a particularly harsh lash against his ass. “GHN!” 

The Angel paused with a smile, and walked around to Crowley’s front, pulling off the blindfold. “I want to watch your face, as you feel the wrath of our….” The Angel’s gaze wavered from Crowley’s dazed eyes downward.  
“You…you…” 

Crowley felt a warmth slide through him as he gazed at the Angel, one he didn’t recognize. He managed to raise an eyebrow as he caught his breath. 

“YOU HAVE AN ERECTION?!” The Angel spat, stepping back, horrified. 

Crowley shifted his arms a little with a moan. His golden eyes met the Angel’s with a pleading look that clearly said, “Don’t stop.” 

The Angel stared at him, disgusted, and tossed the whip away, into a pew with a snarl. “This isn’t over. I’ll be back.” But he was clearly flustered, and vanished a puff of light.  
The Demon groaned, again this time in disappointment more than pain. Now what? His hips bucked against empty air, and he was filled with a new frustration. He’d been so close! His cock throbbed between his legs. 

At least he could see now. His eyes moved around, taking in the scene around him. He was in fact, in a church. Not one that was used a lot, by the look of it. But there was still an off chance someone would find him on a Sunday. 

DAMN IT! He grunted and swore into the gag. He was tired, his body was arching, and he couldn’t get off! He had to keep his feet off of the floor away, and the welts that smarted and stung on his back made him shudder. 

He pulled his feet up, wrapping them around each other, wriggling and trying to rub his erection against his stomach. Anything to give him friction. He wanted to enjoy the best of his situation to completion. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do.

Crowley shuddered, his head going back, the pain bleeding into pleasure. It had been ages since he’d had a good thrashing, and that bastard Angel had the audacity not to see it through! His breath was coming in short bursts through his nose as he savored each throb and mark on his back and ass, managing to barely rub his cock against his abdomen. Being part snake had its advantages. 

His eyes closed, and he moaned into the gag, his head swimming. Close close…he could get there…Everything on his body was tight and rigid, the pain making him see stars.  
The church doors flung open with a bang that made Crowley’s eyes snap open and his feet drop. Was that asshole coming back to help him finish? 

“CROWLEY!” 

The demon’s stomach dropped down into the floor and his eyes widened. 

“Oh Crowley, oh goodness, thank Heaven I…” Aziraphale hustled into the church, worry written all over his face. “You didn’t answer your cell, and your apartment was empty, and I had a feeling…and…and….” The Angel’s eyes moved down for a second, and then back up, clearly startled. “Oh.” 

The snake demon stared at Aziraphale, heat flushing into his face. He wished desperately for that blindfold now. Or for the gag to be out of his damn mouth! He tried to explain against it, making muffled noises, his cheeks turning crimson. 

“Am…I….oh dear…interrupting something? Is this…are you…uh….” Aziraphale was having a hard time finding words, and then he stood straighter, his hands pulling his vest back into place. “If you are going to up and disappear for…sensual vacations, a note that you are going would be most appreciated!” He scolded the other, getting another eyeful and then turning to go. 

Crowley’s embarrassment aside, he couldn’t let Aziraphale leave him here. He shouted desperately against the gag, his throat sore. He frantically shook his head, shaking the chains and trying to point at the runes with his feet. “Mghgnh! Zzzhpppplll!” 

After a moment, the Angel noticed the runes on the floor, to trap Crowley. That would be rather extreme of the demon to be into…and the bottoms of Crowley’s feet had started to blister. That couldn’t be good…he walked over, not looking down. “Please nod your head once if you’re here consensually.” He’d read about these things of course. You didn’t spend 6 millennia with humans and not notice a few things about their…habits. 

Face still hot, Crowley shook his head back and forth, rolling his eyes a bit. Why wouldn’t Aziraphale get him down already? Damn his cock! It bobbed with each movement he made, and it was starting to drip. 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure where to start, so he reached around, and carefully undid the gag around Crowley’s head, his fingers dragging in the soft hair. He eased out away from Crowley’s mouth, and it dripped. 

“F-fuck Angel….took you long enough to find me! Get me down!” He hissed, but his voice shook and came out raw. He refused to make contact with the other, trying to lick his lips clean from where he’d made a mess against the gag bar. His face wouldn’t cool down; it burned almost as much as his back. 

Aziraphale put his hands on his hips. “Well that’s no way to treat your rescuer!” He pouted, still not looking down. Well, he might have stolen a quick glance. “Unless you want to stay?” He offered the gag up in his hand. This was not the most interesting position he’d found Crowley in, but it was certainly competing for the top spot. 

“No! Fuck, shit!” Crowley spat, blushing again. His voice lost some of his edge, and he let out a low noise in the back of his throat. “Please…just…get me down. It hurts…” And it was true. Now that the edge of the whipping was gone and he hadn’t anything else to distract him, he was aching all over, the pain renewed. 

Concern replaced the look on the Aziraphale’s face, and he pulled Crowley into his arms, easing the burden of weight off of the demon, who moaned. He was careful not to brush against Crowley’s cock, he didn’t want a stain on his jacket. 

Without asking, Crowley’s legs wrapped around Aziraphale, taking the strain from his arms. “Oooohhh….” He let out, trying to keep it quiet, but failing. His eyes fluttered. That was much better.

Aziraphale reached up and managed to undo the bonds around Crowley’s wrists and arms, making small soothing noises. “Shh...you’re going to be just fine…” 

Crowley’s arms fell to his sides as soon as they were released, and he hissed at the feeling. He couldn’t even pull them up to warp around Aziraphale. Exhausted, his head drooped against his friend’s shoulder and he fought off a whimper as blood rushed down into his limbs. He could barely move. Shit.

The Angel wrapped his arms around Crowley, holding him and turning to get out of the church. Who could have done this? It felt nice to hold Crowley so tightly against his body. To feel the other’s heat. And he’d give anything to keep Crowley’s head against his shoulder like this. Tch! He was getting distracted. 

“I can walk…..” Crowley muttered into Aziraphale’s ear, his voice strained. 

“Don’t be an idiot.” He scolded the demon, holding him tighter. He’d been so worried…but he had Crowley now, and he would find out who had done this. It had gone against code, this wasn’t right. Angels didn’t come to earth to pick petty fights with Demons. At least, they hadn’t been, so why would one start now? It didn’t make any sense. Thinking about what had happened was easier than thinking about the fact that Crowley was naked in his arms, nearly helpless. 

Crowley made a protesting noise as Aziraphale carried him out of the church, and found his eyes fluttering closed. “Takemebackhome…” He mumbled, fighting not to fall asleep.  
The Angel huffed and shook his head. “I think not.” Once outside, he used a small miracle to get them both back to the bookshop, and his cozy apartment inside. He laid Crowley out on the bed, wincing as Crowley arched in pain from the welts on his back. Wincing at his mistake, he gently rolled the other onto his stomach. “There…..shhh, it won’t hurt for long.” He promised. 

Crowley, half out of his mind muttered something face down into the pillow. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, and then rolled up his sleeves. Really, how had Crowley gotten into such a mess? His hands moved, pressing against Crowley’s shoulder blades first. His own face warmed a little. He had seen his friend in many different times and places…but never hurt like this. Crowley’s skin was almost hot to the touch, and he moved his hands slowly, rubbing into the muscle, using a little healing magic. With each pass, the marks disappeared, and with a growing blush, Aziraphale moved downward. 

Sweet bliss flooded Crowley’s senses as the pain started to leave his body. Aziraphale’s hands felt cool and soft. He didn’t even notice that his friend was going lower until he hesitated, and then Crowley’s head came up as the Angel drifted over his ass. 

“H-hey! That will heal on its own, you don’t have to…touch it!” He trailed off and buried his face back into the pillow with a muffled noise as soon as he realized he was blushing again. Maybe Aziraphale hadn’t seen it. He couldn’t move his arms to swat the other away anyhow. 

“I’ve got to be thorough, who knows how bad your injuries could be?” The Angel huffed, blushing a bit, but glad Crowley hadn’t looked at him. His hands moved delicately, softly cupping the demon’s ass, indulging himself in a little squeeze that earned him a noise from Crowley. 

He didn’t linger, as much as he wanted to, and his hands moved down to the demon’s poor feet, easing away the burns and aches. But his gaze returned to those pert buttocks from time to time. 

Crowley couldn’t help it, he moaned as Aziraphale worked. He tried to hide the low noises in the pillow, but FUCK, it felt so good. So gentle. His body began to relax, his eyes closing. He wanted to fight it…but it had been such a long day. He was so tired, and Aziraphale’s light touches felt so good…he cursed his cock for stirring again, but he was lying face down, so the Angel would never know. 

The Angel moved up now, stroking down each of Crowley’s arms, removing the tension and muscle tears. He pulled back a little. “Anything else hurt?” He asked softly, relieved that there wasn’t anything major and his friend was going to be just fine. 

“Mmmngh. Myhead…” Crowley muttered into the pillow, on the edge of sleep, silently savoring his hidden erection. 

Aziraphale’s fingers pressed against his scalp, and this time, the moan was louder. The Angel raised an eyebrow, and hesitated for a moment, but didn’t stop. 

Crowley was too tired to care, and the moan trailed off into a contented sigh as the Angel’s fingers worked against his scalp. “Mmm…still hurts…keep going…” He lied. Ah yes, hidden, safe, he could clean the mess up in the morning and Aziraphale wouldn’t ever know. His hips shifted a bit against the bed, his balls aching with a need to release. And his friend’s fingers were so skilled…

The Angel shook his head with a smile, but massaged Crowley’s head with his fingers, feeling the soft hair running through his fingers. He savored it. Crowley didn’t let anyone touch his hair, and Aziraphale had always though it was beautiful. He took longer than he needed, being thorough as promised, his fingertips gently rubbing and sliding.

The demon hummed low in his throat, thoroughly relaxed. He felt like he was dreaming. His body seemed to be floating. The whipping had done wonders for his stress, and now he was lying on Aziraphale’s bed, his thoughts slipping away, just content and happy and warm, his hips moving lazily against the sheets, the friction of the blanket all he needed.  
“Mmm…” He breathed out, face down in the pillow. Close…so close…

Aziraphale was enamored with Crowley’s hair, and soon he wasn’t massaging Crowley’s scalp, he was running his fingers through the demon’s short locks, stroking it lovingly. It was so soft and fine, and he wished it was longer, as it had been a few hundred years ago. Even as he thought it, the strands grew in his fingers, growing out a few inches longer. Aziraphale made his own happy noise, and combed it back with his fingers. 

“Beautiful…” He whispered to himself, his eyes going over the sharp line of Crowley’s jaw. 

Crowley let out a low noise as his long awaited orgasm finally hit, his body jolting in the sheets, his breath catching. Oh dear Satan, finally…Aziraphale’s obsession with thread count had finally paid off, although, not for the Angel. 

Aziraphale jumped as Crowley jerked. “What is it? What hurts?” He blabbered out, his hands flying to Crowley’s back, searching for anything he’d missed.  
The demon chuckled as his seed soaked into the sheets. He’d fix it in the morning. “Hmmmh. Nothing. Everything’s peachy…” he mumbled, his eyes closing. “Just…tired…” The smile on his face relaxed Aziraphale a little bit, and he sat down by the bed, reaching out to stroke Crowley’s hair again. 

“Alright…I’ll keep a watch out tonight.” Although he kept his place warded against other angels as best he could. As the minutes passed and the steady sound of Crowley’s breathing fill the shop, Aziraphale noticed how relaxed the demon was. He didn’t see the other sleep very often, but this seemed a very deep slumber. How odd…Aziraphale got up, and went through his book shelves, finding he had plenty of material for what he was looking for. 

Humans had such odd habits, and maybe the one from earlier today was worth looking into. He spent the rest of the night reading and keeping watch over Crowley. He had many, many unanswered questions, and he was determined to get all the answers.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley loses a Bet

Crowley’s eyes slowly opened. This wasn’t his bed…he blinked and rolled over, yawning and stretching. Fuck. He felt amazing. He groaned in bliss, the smell of pasty hitting his nostrils. The events of the previous day came roaring back, and he quickly got himself together. A little demon miracle to have the bed cleaned and his clothes on. That stupid Angel from yesterday owed him new clothes…he muttered to himself, adjusting his sunglasses. He really didn’t need them around Aziraphale but it was a force of habit.   
He stood up, stretching again, reveling in the feeling. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. He was sure it wouldn’t last. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale peeked around the corner, smiling. “Oh good, you’re finally up. I went to the bakery down the street, and I got extra…” He was beaming. 

“Thanks Angel. Not interested, going to head home.” He noted, giving Aziraphale a little salute and heading for the door. 

“But Crowley, you can’t! We have to talk about yesterday!” He protested, holding up a mug with alcohol in it. It wasn’t proper to drink this early, but he knew Crowley might stay if he offered it. 

Crowley considered it for a second, and then scowled. “No we do not.” 

Aziraphale moved forward, worry on his face. “But someone kidnapped you! Doesn’t that worry you at all?” 

The demon started for the door again. “Nope. Not one bit.” He was lying, but he wanted away from the Angel to collect his thoughts. Since the Apocalypse had fallen through, he had hoped that the two of them would be left alone for longer than this. 

Aziraphale moved in front him of, blocking him. “Crowley please, I’m worried!” he begged, holding up the hot cup of Mead for Crowley. 

The smell hit the demon’s nose, and he looked down at Aziraphale, a heavy sigh growing in his chest. He grabbed the mug from Aziraphale with a scowl. “Five minutes.” 

The Angel let out a happy noise. “Oh do come sit then.” He bustled off into the apartment half of his bookstore, relieved. No need to tell Crowley that he’d put a Rune around the bookshop last night to keep him from wandering off. Just in case, of course. A sensible precaution in case someone tried to kidnap him again. 

Crowley sipped at the warm Mead in the cup, and followed the angel, sulking. He sprawled out on a chair, watching Aziraphale eat. That was all the other ever did, eat. But it was kind of cute to watch the dumb look at his angels’ face when he had something particularly tasty. 

“Firstly, I’ve already reached out to my agent to see if he can dig up anything. Secondly, I’ve put up extra wards around the house, I added a tracker to both of our cell phones-“

“You what?” Crowley asked, staring at Aziraphale. He took a few long sips out of his mug, savoring the taste of spices and alcohol. 

“It’s just a precaution. Just being safe.” The angel continued as if nothing had happened. “And of course, I do expect a new set of sheets.” 

Crowley choked on the drink he’d been taking, his sunglasses slipping a little down his nose as he sputtered. 

“I’m not stupid, you know.” Aziraphale said with a huff. “And from what I’ve read plenty of people are into that sort of thing, and there are several very high rated clubs nearby and if you ever-“ 

“I’m leaving.” Crowley noted, standing up, and setting his cup down. He pushed his glasses back up and stormed towards the door. Except, when he went to push on it, it didn’t open. His eyes narrowed. “Aziraphale…” 

The angel put his cup down, wringing his hands together. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Crowley, I just want to understand….what all happened yesterday. I’m worried about you.” The last part was said rather quietly. 

Crowley’s hand dented the doorknob as he squeezed it and let go with a hiss, counting to ten in his head. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand.   
“It’s only been two minutes anyway…” Aziraphale trailed off, scuffing his feet. “And you owe me!” He said, looking up. “I did…save you.” He grew bolder, a hint of a smile returning. 

“You didn’t save me! I had everything under control!” Crowley spun around, glaring behind his glasses, pointing at the other. “I had that Angel right where I wanted!” Alright, he was lying, and he knew it, but anger was a safe emotion for him. 

Aziraphale blushed a little bit, as he remembered. “Well that’s not how it looked…” 

“Don’t you dare think about how it looked!” Crowley yelled, his face heating up. The relaxing feeling of this morning was gone. 

The angel fidgeted with his jacket coat flaps, and then finally put his foot down, and stilled his hands. “Crowley, I don’t care what you’re into! I just care about your safety! I don’t want to lose you!” Last time had been too close of a call. “And who knows what that angel was up to? What if I hadn’t found you-“ 

“I am not into that!” Crowley protested, storming past Aziraphale into the kitchen for more booze. If he was going to be stuck here, he wasn’t having this conversation sober.   
Aziraphale watched the demon stomp by, and relaxed a little. Crowley could be so stubborn…but there was a little bit of a twinkle in his eye. “Oh right, you’re not.” He noted carefully. “Bottom cabinet!” He called, trailing after the other. He had never seen Crowley so relaxed, and the demon had slept until nearly 11, unheard of. Apparently, the wicked did need rest. 

“I know where you keep your damn drinks.” Crowley huffed, throwing open the door to the cabinet under the counter. 

A little miracle pushed the bottle Aziraphale knew Crowley wanted into the very back. He slowly crept up behind the other, a book in his hand. A thin, leaflet kind of book, with a leather cover. 

The demon bent over, reaching for the bottle, having to stretch a bit, crouching on his heels as he did so, his other hand up on the counter to make sure he didn’t tip over.

Aziraphale struck like a wasp, zinging the book down across Crowley’s neatly exposed lower back between the hem of his jacket and the start of his pants. He managed to hit bare flesh; Crowley hadn’t tucked his undershirt in very well. 

Crowley jerked, hitting his head on the counter as he came up. “HGN!” he yelled, nearly biting his tongue as he swore, dropping the bottle of booze. His hand came up to cradle the bump on his head as he turned around, glaring at Aziraphale. “THE FUCK?!” 

The angel’s smiled wavered a little bit. “Well…I was just curious…an experiment…” 

“Fuck!” Crowley repeated, rubbing his head and using his other hand to rub his tender skin where Aziraphale had swatted him. “What kind of….” He trailed off, as he realized. He stormed over to the other, grabbing his coat and pushing him up against the wall. “No. No, not ever. Put what you saw yesterday out of your head Angel!” He growled, his eyes narrowing. 

Aziraphale gave Crowley a meek little smile as his back hit the wall. “Now Crowley…” He gently pushed on the demon’s chest. He had no such plans.

“Don’t you ‘Crowley’ me!” He mocked, tilting his head, his fists making creases in the coat fabric. 

Aziraphale looked down in shock. “I’ve had this coat for 165 years!” He swatted at Crowley, and in a mild fit of anger, poked Crowley in the chest. “Now you! I was just going to say that if you ever needed something like that again, I would be happy to…offer my services!” He huffed.

Crowley blinked, staring at Aziraphale over his glasses. “You what?” 

The angel pried Crowley’s fingers off of his jacket. “I could…em…hit you. If you like.” It did sound rather silly out loud…

The shocked look on the demon’s face was slowly replaced with a grin, and then a smile, and then a laugh. The laugh grew into a fit, and Crowley was hugging his sides, wheezing with laugher, something that didn’t happen terribly often. 

Aziraphale pouted. “Oh stop.” 

Crowley was clutching his stomach, howling with laughter. “Y-you….hit…me? Bwahahah-“ 

The angel felt himself turning red. He huffed and drew himself up to his full height. “You have no idea what I’m capable of when I set my mind to it.” He stared as Crowley fell to the floor, gasping for air. “I did hit you, just now in the kitchen!” 

The demon was crying, tears running down his face. “Ahahhaha, s-stop it, stop it!” he begged, his laughter slowing down into spots of giggles, helpless on the floor, his sides aching. “OhdearSatanhimself…” He burst into a new fit, gasping for air between laughs. 

“That’s quite enough! Really now.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes and stepped over his laughing friend on the floor, his face hot. He went back into the kitchen to get something to eat, a little upset with the other. 

After a few minutes on the floor, Crowley got himself together, biting down a chuckle or two, wiping tears from his eyes. “Whew.” He breathed out, still grinning. Alright, that had been a little mean, but it really had caught him off guard. He readjusted his glasses and got up, following the other into the kitchen. “Okay, okay.” He held his hands up in apology. 

Aziraphale was pouting into a crepe. He didn’t make eye contact with Crowley. 

The demon put a hand on the table, leaning into it, looking down at the angel. “How about this then. How about a wager?” He offered. Aziraphale couldn’t hurt a fly. Plus, it would put the issue to rest. 

The angel huffed a moment, and then looked up. “What kind of wager?” 

Crowley put his hands out with a charming smile. “I’ll give you a chance. I’ll let you do what you want, and if you get the reaction you want, we’ll talk about yesterday.” He poked Aziraphale’s nose. “But when you don’t, and you won’t, then we don’t ever speak of this again. And, I’ll even buy you a dozen doughnuts from that bakery down the street.” It was like giving candy to an angel. 

Aziraphale finished chewing. It sounded reasonable. “Alright, very well then.” He held out his hand. “Shake on it…” Even though he knew Crowley wasn’t the best at being held to such things…for obvious reasons. 

Those snake eyes narrowed in pleasure as his hand came down, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand tightly. “Deal.” He breathed out, giving the angel a shudder. 

The white haired angel pulled his hand back with a smile and dabbed at his lips with a napkin. “Well alright then, should we settle this now?” 

Crowley blinked. “Now? Right now, in your kitchen?” He asked, fighting off another smile. 

“Well why not? It’s not like you had anything else to do today besides buy new sheets. Which you will, regardless.” He noted, clearing away his left overs and packing them carefully into Tupperware. Humans could be so clever with their inventions. His mind was racing, going over everything he had read last night. 

The demon finished his cup of Mead, swallowing it down with relish. “I suppose we can get it out of the way, I do actually have things to do.” He lied. 

Aziraphale slid a dish away and turned to Crowley. “Very good. Well then…take your jacket and shirt off, and just…uh…stand with your hands on the table.” 

Crowley chuckled to himself. Alright, this whole thing had been good for a laugh, if nothing else. Then he could go back to pretending it never even happened. He moved over, taking off his jacket and shirt, tossing them onto the back of a chair. He sauntered over to the table, giving Aziraphale a look over his glasses, grinning, and placed both hands on the table, his back to the other as he looked out the window. “Alight then.” He practically sang. Oh no this wouldn’t take long at all, and he was already thinking maybe he’d take the Bentley out and give it a wash. Then he’d never, ever have to hear about yesterday again. 

Aziraphale made a few preparations in his mind, trying to think what to use best for this. He took his coat off and folded it neatly, and then rolled up his sleeves, trying not to stare at Crowley’s bare back. Those pants of his hung much too low. The marks from yesterday were all gone, he was pleased to see. Would this really work? Aziraphale was so curious. He fussed around the kitchen for a moment, trying to find what he was looking for. Ah! There it was. He hadn’t used it in about 50 years, but he supposed it was still just fine. 

Crowley was humming under his breath, not paying any real attention, his mind wandering to what he was going to do as soon as this little bit was over. He would have to be more careful of his surroundings, sure, but other than that…

Aziraphale took his spot behind Crowley. “What should we say? Ten, and then see how you feel?” 

The demon barely paid him any attention, and he fought off a laugh. “Make it twenty. I want to give you a fair chance.” He waved a hand at Aziraphale, telling him to get a move on. 

The angel nodded. “Please, move your feet a little farther apart? Proper stance is important.” He noted. 

Crowley looked over his shoulder at Aziraphale over his glasses, rolling his eyes and moving his feet a few inches farther apart. “Better?” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, thank you.” Oh yes that was much better. He took a moment to stare at Crowley, savoring the demon's stance. How did he fit into pants that tight? 

Crowley went to turn his head back, and then saw what was in the Angel’s hands; a little tremor ran down his spine. “Where did you get that?” 

The angel looked down at the riding crop in his hands, and he smiled. “Oh! Do you remember the Duke of Manchester? We went horse riding together a few times, and I thought I’d save it as a souvenir.” He was delighted at the memory, and flexed it in his hands. “It’s a little old, but I figured it might do?” 

The demon felt his mouth go dry for a moment. He turned his head to look back at the sink. “I’m sure it’ll be just fine.” Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea…no, it was Aziraphale. The angel couldn’t even kill a spider in the bathroom. It wouldn’t be anything like yesterday…his cheeks warmed at the thought. 

Oh how terribly exciting! Aziraphale was so nervous. He twisted the crop in his palms, and looked back at Crowley, who seemed a little tenser now. “What about a safe word? In case I should stop?” 

An irate snort greeted his words. “You’re not going to hurt me Angel. It’s 10 lashes.” He rolled his eyes again. 

Aziraphale tapped the crop against his pants. “You said 20.” He pouted. 

Crowley’s fist banged the table to hide his nerves. “20, whatever, just get on with it, I haven’t got all day!” He spat out. This was getting stupid. What on earth was he worried about? “I don’t need a bloody safe word; you’re not going to hurt me!” Did Aziraphale notice he snapped when he was nervous? 

The angel flinched a bit, but nodded. He braced himself, standing up squarely and moving closer. “Right right…” He muttered. Oh did he really want to do this? He hesitated, thinking as his palms sweated against the leather handle. He thought about what he had seen yesterday, and how peacefully Crowley had slept last night. From the books he’d read, it seemed like Crowley would be exactly the kind of person who was into this, who needed this. A way to relax...unable to give in on their own. He wanted to help his friend. And this might be the only chance he got. 

He lashed out tentatively, the crop striking skin in front of him. 

Crowley jerked, but more out of surprise than anything else. “That still counts as one.” He noted, smiling again. Oh this was going to be a piece of cake. What had he been worried about? He relaxed against the table. 

Aziraphale shook himself out. It hadn’t even left a mark. If he was going to do this, he had better do it right. He took a deep breath and struck out again, this time leaving a little red skin. 

Crowley chuckled, his palms flat on the table. “There you go. That’s two.” His blush had faded. In a few minutes he’d be on his way. 

Fiddlesticks! The angel huffed and gathered himself, and lashed out again, hitting as hard as he could. 

This time, Crowley flinched, taking in a deep breath. That one had almost hurt…”Getting the hang of it, are we?” He teased, keeping his voice still. A lucky shot…

The next five hits Crowley didn’t say anything. His fingers were digging into the table top as he fought to be quiet. His eyes were closed, and he was desperately biting at his tongue, tasting blood. Shit. 

Aziraphale noticed Crowley had gone quiet, and felt himself smiling a little bit. “Sorry, what number was that?” He asked; bring the riding crop down on the sensitive skin just above Crowley’s waist line. 

Crowley arched, biting back a hiss. “Nine.” He managed to get out, sucking in air through his nose. He wouldn’t give Aziraphale the satisfaction. His cock twitched. Fine, he was fine. 

Again and again Aziraphale brought it down, finding a rhythm quickly, crisscrossing them over the demon’s back, finding a strange calming effect in it. Instead of marks, he was raising welts now. On the last lash, he brought it down harder than he had before, drawling blood. Oh he hadn’t meant to do that! 

“Crowley…” He asked softly, moving closer. Had it been too much? 

The demon in question was frozen in place, breathing hard. Fuck, fuck FUCK! His fingers were buried in the table, the wood splintering. His cock was achingly hard inside of his pants, and his eyes were half open. 

Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley’s back. “I’m sorry, are you alright?” 

At the touch, Crowley nearly fell, his mouth snapping shut. “I…I…” A low noise came out of his throat. 

Aziraphale moved over, and looked at Crowley’s face, and then down, and then blinked. “I’m sorry…what?” His fingers trailed idly over the demon’s back, making him shudder.

What a beautiful picture in front of him. It seemed Crowley’s eyes were a little out of focus, and he certainly was excited again. His eyes roved over the other’s body, taking it in.   
“Don’t. Stop.” Crowley managed, his heart pounding in his chest. What had he just said? The words had fallen from his lips, unbidden. His face flushed again. Fuck. 

The angel looked down at his friend, and he nodded. This was starting to feel a bit wrong. He gently wiped the blood away from the wound he’d opened up, and he was startled to hear Crowley moan again. It was quiet, but it was there. He cautiously ran his hand over another welt, and he felt Crowley shudder under his touch. 

“Very well then.” He stood back up and tried to let his mind go free, and he struck again, without warning, watching his friend carefully. He didn’t want to draw blood again. 

Crowley had stopped counting in his head. All of his thoughts were gone. He finally let himself cry out, his jaw aching from keeping it closed. His knees buckled, and he dropped to them, hard on the floor, his fingers tearing the table edge apart as he tried to stay upright. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale stopped and moved over, crouching down by the other. “Are you…alright?” Maybe he’d gone too far. He’d certainly won the bet, at any rate. 

The demon was sweating now, his hair sticking to his forehead, and his chest was heaving. “Don’t stop. Son’t dop.” He repeated, groaning. He couldn’t think…he just wanted more. He felt as if the pain was washing away everything. 

Aziraphale wasn’t really sure about this anymore, but the look in Crowley’s eyes wasn’t pain. He nodded and got back up, and continued. He fought to find new skin to hit, trying not to be too harsh. He must be up to almost forty by now…

Crowley crouched on the floor, crying out at each hit, pulverizing the wood in the table, making little noises in the back of his throat, unable to stop it. For Satan’s sake…his head went back as he swayed on his knees, the hard floor helping give him purchase so he didn’t fall over. Another hit caught him right between his shoulder blades and he arched.   
He couldn’t…he couldn’t…with a yell, he came, not caring about his pants or anything else. His orgasm hit hard, his head bowing against the table, his fingers snapping the rest of the table edge around him. He panted, his head resting against the splintered edge as he fought to catch his breath. He could feel his cum seeping down into his underwear, and he couldn’t have cared less. It felt so good…he felt weightless. 

Aziraphale stopped, and put the crop down, going over slowly. “Crowley…” He breathed, kneeling down again, looking at the other. He’d read this was the hardest part, judging if your partner was at their limit or not. But the demon wasn’t that hard to read, as it turned out. 

The demon slumped over into his friend, still breathing hard. “Hmm…I’m….tickety boo.” He muttered, his full weight going into Aziraphale. 

“Oh dear.” Aziraphale noted, keeping Crowley from falling. “My table!” He said with a startled cry, but it could be fixed later. Right now…Crowley had splinters all over…a little miracle to get those out, and he stood, picking up the demon’s limp form. “My dear boy, you’re a mess…” But he smiled. He knew it. He’d known it! Since the sheets on his bed were already ruined…he took Crowley there, and laid him out on the bed, getting ready to heal the marks. 

“No….leave ‘em…” the demon muttered, floating on a cloud again. 

“Crowley, don’t be silly, I can always give you more.” He noted, rubbing his hands down the demon’s shoulder blades, making the other writhe under his touches. He’d never seen Crowley like this. Content, and vulnerable. He liked it. He liked it a lot. 

On impulse, he leaned down, and he softly pressed his lips to the demons. 

Crowley was about to mumble something, and he froze for a moment, and then let himself be washed away by it. He was getting tired of fighting. And his body felt like a wonderful puddle of relief and bliss. He kissed Aziraphale back, his eyes closing. 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, but when he pulled back, Crowley was fast asleep. He blushed, and ran a finger over his lips slowly. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his mind racing. After 6000 years, was this finally going to happen? And if so, he’d never expected it to be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Things get dirtier from here on out...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets what he wants. Sort of.

Aziraphale spent the rest of the day with Crowley, sitting by the headboard, holding the demon’s head in his lap, enjoying a small comfort for himself. He had a book in one hand, and his other was running through Crowley’s hair. Oh this was wonderful…he could get very used to this. He was delighted to learn that Crowley snored, making soft little hissing noises from time to time. He’d never gotten to see this side of the demon, and he didn’t plan on letting it go, ever. They had wasted so much time…

“You’re going to be mine Crowley.” He whispered, more content than he had been in a while. It was true, they didn’t have sides any more…and it wasn’t like heaven could be upset with him for whipping a demon…even if the other was enjoying it. Right? He thought back to who could have sent an Angel after Crowley. It couldn’t hurt to keep an eye on him anyway, and keep him close. He was sure the answer would show up with time, or if they were lucky, simply go away. 

After a while, the book lost his interest, and Aziraphale sat with the other’s head in his lap, simply running his fingers through the auburn locks. Crowley looked so peaceful, his lips slightly parted, his chest rising and falling slowly. The demon slept all over the place, his legs off in two different directions, and one hand under a pillow, the other on his stomach. 

Aziraphale’s fingers splayed and moved, teasing another inch of growth out of Crowley’s hair. That was better…he toyed with it, simply fascinated. He had loved it when Crowley wore it like this, and was sad it had gone out of style in the modern world. 

A yellow eye cracked open. “Are you…braiding my hair?” Crowley asked groggily. 

Aziraphale jumped, and almost poked the demon in the eye, but managed not to. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Long enough.” Now both yellow eyes were staring up at him. But Aziraphale noted that his friend hadn’t moved. 

“Are you ready to talk about the other day then?” The angel asked, his fingers still. 

“Only if you keep on.” His eyes had closed again, content. 

That made Aziraphale smile. “Of course. Tell me everything you remember.” His fingers resumed their slow, careful movements. 

Crowley felt, for lack of a better word, relaxed. His body felt boneless, and Aziraphale’s light touches made him think of heaven. His own little slice of heaven, right here…”Mmm. Someone hit me in the face with a crowbar. I passed out, and woke up strung up in a church.” He noted. 

“Well, I could have figured out that much.” Aziraphale noted, tugging a strand of hair, a little harder than he meant to. 

“Ow. Well you asked.” Crowley shrugged, stopping himself from nuzzling into Aziraphale’s leg. He couldn’t say for sure why he was letting this happen. He’d been so upset yesterday…but now it didn’t seem to matter. He felt good. Really good. “What was in that drink yesterday, anyway?” 

Aziraphale went back to work, weaving his fingers in and out, not believing the other was staying still in his lap. “Nothing but alcohol and spices, I’m afraid.” He smiled. “Maybe, just maybe, you can admit you’re doing this of your own free will? That you…enjoy…” oh this was getting tricky. “Having a…master?” He tried. 

Crowley sat up, and turned in bed to face the other. “Now hold on, just a minute.” His hair was fluffed out in an array of half-finished braids and stray bits. He raised an eyebrow at the feeling. “You grew my hair out.” It wasn’t a question. 

The angel blushed a bit and put his hands back in his lap. “Well…I like it longer…and maybe Master is the wrong word…”

“You don’t say.” Crowley mocked. This was all…just so weird…he ran his hands through his hair, getting it back into place, but not shortening it. “I don’t know what this is. But yes, fine, I like it.” He huffed. He wanted to deny it, but his boxers were currently glued to his legs, and it wasn’t terribly comfortable. He decided on a quick miracle to clean up while they talked. 

“Well then we need to work out an arrangement.” 

“We already have a bloody arrangement!” Crowley said, starting to get worked up again, but he wasn’t quite as angry as before. Maybe it was because his scalp was still tingling from the other’s touches. Soft, gentle touches he hadn’t felt in years. Long, pining years that had been wasted…he could have been waking up to this every morning…his mind was racing, going over everything from the last two days. 

Aziraphale was watching Crowley try not to freak out. He reached out, hesitantly and took Crowley’s hand. “Another arrangement then.” He’d waited so long to touch the other. In almost every way. A casual touch here or there, but nothing ever like what was happening now. 

Crowley didn’t pull away. He looked down at Aziraphale’s hand. “Fuck it then. Another arrangement.” He agreed. Reluctantly. It didn’t hurt to try, right? After all, if he was missing out on hair touches and orgasms, what else were they missing? “Should you really be in charge of this? Saying you’re a master, I mean really…it’s a bit much, isn’t it?” 

The angel smiled. “Perhaps. We don’t have to use terms for anything. We certainly haven’t been the past 6000 years. I just think…maybe it’s time to be more than friends?” 

“Yes, I agree." Crowley noted. “But you’ve done one thing, and now you think you’re in charge of our…whatever this is?” He asked incredulously, his eye brow escaping into his hair line. 

The demon could get into all kinds of trouble by himself, and clearly a firmer hand was needed to help keep him out of it. Aziraphale had read about this, and he did something he wouldn’t normally do. He moved forward, closing the distance between them, his hand going up and fisting into the demon’s longer hair, tightening a grip and yanking back, pulling the other’s head back, exposing his throat. He put his lips against Crowley’s ear, his own heart racing. He hoped he was doing this right…”Yes Crowley, I very much think I’m going to be in charge.” Was that his own voice coming out? Sounding so smooth and collected? 

The demon had frozen again, and Aziraphale watched him swallow once, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “…..ah…” A small sound escaped him. 

Oh goodness, Aziraphale hadn’t thought it would actually work! He’d done it, but what did he do now? His mind raced as his fingers pulled tighter, forcing the other back farther, earning him another noise from Crowley. The other’s neck was right there…it looked so inviting…perhaps that would work too. 

Crowley’s mind had blanked, and he was still in Aziraphale’s grip, his heart beating faster. He felt lips on his neck, and he jerked, only to have Aziraphale’s hand tighten more, making him wince. He stilled, starting to feel a crick in his neck. He liked it. Fuck he liked it. 

“Stay put Crowley.” 

The words sent a shiver down his spine, and he opened his mouth to protest, when he felt teeth graze his skin. 

Aziraphale bit lightly down, feeling Crowley tense under him. He liked that feeling. He liked it more than he knew he should. He hesitated, and felt the demon fidget, and figured he’d better stick to his guns. He bit down harder, flinching as he felt the skin against his teeth. A temptation indeed.

“Ah!” Crowley made a low sound in the back of his throat, his breath coming faster. His mind blanked, and his hands fluttered uselessly against the bed. 

They both stayed like that a moment, Aziraphale not sure what to do next, and Crowley just trying to string a thought together. Aziraphale backed down first, opening his mouth and letting go of the other’s hair. He sat back, watching the demon. Perhaps he needed to read more…

“What…what was that?” Crowley came back to himself, sputtering, scooting away on the bed. “Don’t…don’t do that!” 

“Why not?” Aziraphale asked with a little smile. But his own heart was beating faster, and his breath had quickened. 

It took Crowley a minute to get himself together. “Because I…you…” His face was heating up again. He brushed his hair away from his face, finally settling on a thought. “Don’t start things you can’t finish!” He straightened, pointing a finger at Aziraphale. “Just because you’ve read a book and gotten a few lucky guesses doesn’t mean you can…just…” He trailed off, sliding his eyes to the side and rubbing the back of his head. 

“I…I have needs Aziraphale. Lots of them. And I don’t want our friendship to end because you can’t handle the deep end of the pool.” He did love Aziraphale. Had loved him for a while. But this was different. This was going to lead to sex. Sex he wanted to have, had dreamed about having…but he didn’t know if the angel had it in him. 

Aziraphale had moved closer, and he placed a hand on Crowley’s knee, squeezing it lightly. “I can’t make any promises. But, I’d like to try.” He’d wanted more. So much more than he ever thought Crowley could give. After the apocalypse hadn’t happened, it was starting to put things into a new light for him. Maybe heaven didn’t have his back. If God wouldn’t answer, maybe it was time to start thinking more about himself, and less about what others wanted of him. Unless that other was Crowley. 

Golden eyes met brown. They stared at each other for a long time, neither saying anything. Crowley moved back, lying against the pillows, his legs splayed apart. “If you want this…come kiss me Angel.” He relaxed into the sheets. 

The angel watched as Crowley moved, and his eyes took in the look of the splayed hair against his pillows, the slim body in his sheets. His. Crowley would be his. He smiled a little. “Are you tempting me?” 

An eyebrow rose, followed by a grin. “Most definitely.” Crowley’s hands were down by his sides, palms up. On the outside, he felt calm. On the inside he was nervous as could be. This was going to be it. This was going to happen. He hoped. 

Aziraphale had taken his jacket off before coming to bed, and now he sat back, meticulously taking off his bow tie and vest, laying them off to the side. He rolled his shirt sleeves up and then knelt forward, half crawling as he leaned over Crowley, his legs straddling the other. His felt tingles running up and down his body. 

Crowley stayed still, holding his breath, not making a move yet. This was a little bit more intimate than a whipping in the kitchen. He didn’t want to ruin it. 

Breathing hard, Aziraphale closed the distance, his hands cupping Crowley’s face, and pressing their lips together. His chest pressed against Crowley’s shirtless one, and he made a soft noise. He wanted this. All of it.

The demon slowly brought his hands up, his thumbs rubbing against Aziraphale’s bare arms. He stroked in little circles as he parted his lips, giving his angel permission.   
Aziraphale thrust his tongue into the demon’s mouth quickly, earning him a noise. He took over, feeling hot and nearly feverish as he deepened the kiss more, his fingers sliding into that sinful hair. 

“Hmgn!” Crowley made a muffled sound as Aziraphale’s tongue went deeper into his mouth, his eyes fluttering open in surprise. The hands in his hair tightened, making him shudder. His hands clenched a little against the arms holding him, as if holding on for dear life. This was happening. It wasn’t a dream. 

The fallen angel under him tasted so good. Aziraphale never opened his eyes, just humming into the kiss, lazily kissing Crowley, as if enjoying a new snack from the deli. He felt something harden under him, and he smiled into the kiss, finally pulling away. 

Crowley was breathing faster and his eyes had a half glazed look. “Angel…” Oh he wanted more. His fingers were still tightly holding onto Aziraphale’s arms. 

“Shh…don’t rush me.” Aziraphale placed a finger against Crowley’s lips. He was going to savor every second. 

Teeth nipped at his fingertips, and the angel drew them back, tutting. “Crowley!” 

All he got in response was a grin and a cocked eyebrow. Then Crowley licked his lips slowly, staring at the other. “You have too many clothes on Angel…” 

Aziraphale sat back on his knees and shook a finger at him. “This isn’t like driving your car. We’re going to go slow, and take it easy. We have all the time in the world.” 

Crowley sat up and stole a kiss, then moving his lips to Aziraphale’s neck, lightly biting and sucking. His need had grown, and he didn’t want to stop. Not now, not ever. “Come on Aziraphale…” He growled in the back of his throat, lust heavy in his words. His fingers rose up, slipping under Aziraphale’s shirt, finding skin, and running his fingernails lightly across it. 

It was Aziraphale’s turn to jump, and he made a little cry. “Crowley!” No, this wouldn’t do…he had to think of something…what had he read yesterday…

The demon wasn’t listening; stealing nibbles and tastes of the Angel’s skin as if he was a starving man at a buffet. His fingers were easing down ward, and Aziraphale blushed hotly. 

“That’s enough!” He half yelled, and let loose a miracle. 

In a second, Crowley’s body was thrown back into the pillows, his hands wrenched above his head, trapped against the headboard with rope. The demon blinked in surprise, then confusion. “I thought…you wanted this?” 

Aziraphale straightened his clothes, and looked at Crowley, getting his breathing back under control. “I do want this. But you go to fast for me Crowley. Now just…hold still.”   
The demon gave the other a look, and shrugged his shoulders, pulling at the ropes a bit. He looked up. “Do I have a choice?” 

“No, you do not. Stay put and just…let me do this.” Aziraphale scolded him, and got himself back together. Once he was ready, he moved forward, straddling Crowley again. He held himself above the other for a moment, savoring the view. Crowley looked so nice tied up. Those lean strong arms, pushed up out of the way, the slim chest exposed to him. The demon looked a little helpless, and Aziraphale liked the look. All the unpredictability was gone. His fingers ran from the other’s jaw down his neck, tracing a vein.   
Crowley titled his head up for the other, watching carefully, shivering at the light touches. 

Aziraphale’s fingers explored Crowley’s neck, stroking and petting. Then they moved down, swirling over the trim chest, and finally, resting on the nipples. 

The demon made a low noise, his legs sliding in the sheets as the nubs hardened at the light touches. “Tease…” 

“Hush.” Aziraphale commented, circling the raised flesh on both sides, feeling them harden all the way. Oh how dirty…it made him swallow hard. This was his…all his. Crowley was at his mercy. 

Crowley’s erection was starting to get uncomfortable, trapped in his pants and under the weight of the angel. He made a protesting noise. “Angel…” 

“I don’t wish to gag you, but I will.” Aziraphale threatened, giving the nipples a little pinch, watching Crowley arch at his touches, feeling his organ grinding against his own neither regions. 

The demon’s arms pulled against the ropes, testing them but feeling no give at all. He scowled, his efforts making the headboard creak. This wasn’t fair! His hips bucked against Aziraphale, and he savored the friction, making a little moan. 

“Crowley, hold still, or so help me…” Aziraphale looked down at the demon, his fingers still playing. 

“Or you’ll what? You’ve already tied me to the bed!” Crowley half hissed in frustration. Patience was never his strong suit. 

Well, the other had asked for it, and really, the belt had to come off anyway…his hands moved, and quickly slid Crowley’s thick leather belt from the loops, and he folded it over, once, and then twice. 

Crowley’s heart skipped a beat. 

The first blow hit his stomach, and then the second. Not hard enough to ache, but enough to sting. He cried out, bucking under Aziraphale, but the others weight was pinned on his hips, leaving him little room to escape the blows. 

“I won’t repeat myself, stay still, and let me work.” Aziraphale scolded, and then laid the belt off to the side. Just in case. 

The demon was panting now, his erection leaking, but he stilled, weakly nodding his head. A shiver ran down his spine as Aziraphale eased his fly open. It was going to happen…it was really going to happen…his wrists flexed in their bonds, the rope rubbing, but not chaffing. Not yet. 

Now that Crowley was staying put, Aziraphale got back to work. His fingers slid delicately over the soft skin, brushing over the dark hair near his waistline. It somehow didn’t surprise him that Crowley wore black boxers. He rolled his eyes and he eased the demon’s pants off. His hungry eyes took in the bulge below. 

Crowley was tense all over again, unable to look away as the Angel stared down at his cock. “Please…please Aziraphale…” He whispered his voice raw with emotion. His stomach was quivering with anticipation. So long…he’d be wanting this for so long...

Neatly, and slowly Aziraphale rolled the waistband down, sliding it inch by inch, exposing the demon’s member. It took his breath away. 

Crowley was fighting very hard not to buck his hips as the angel teased his boxers away. The cool air hit his cock, and he flushed as he watched Aziraphale stare at him. He was completely naked, except for his socks and the ropes that held him to the headboard. 

“You’re already dripping.” Aziraphale said, a little hitch in his voice. 

“Yea well…can’t be helped.” Crowley noted, his cheeks pink. He groaned, his head going back as he lost the battle to buck his hips, trying to encourage the other.   
Aziraphale’s hand reached out, and grabbed the belt again. “Crowley, I said to be still.” He noted, bring the leather down, this time on Crowley’s exposed thighs. 

Crowley’s arms flexed as he fought to still, least the blows hit his cock. He let out a low cry for his angel as the belt kissed his flesh. Fuck fuck FUCK! It stung and raised welts along his thighs, and he moaned at the loss of Aziraphale, who had moved back to deliver the blows. He didn’t want to cum without Aziraphale touching him, but if the other kept hitting him…he managed to still his hips with a great force of will, his cock twitching against his stomach as he panted, and Aziraphale stopped. 

“That’s better…good boy…” The angel praised him, setting the belt aside and settling himself down, easing Crowley’s legs farther apart, his fingers running over the raised skin. “Now then…” 

Crowley let out a moan as Aziraphale’s fingers finally touched his cock, gently pulling it straight up, examining it, giving it a teasing few touches. His eyes fluttered and his head went back. “Angel…” He breathed, fighting to keep still. Oh yes…finally…his fingers twisted against each other above his head. 

The other moved forward, curious, and blushing, and opened his mouth, taking Crowley in, just a little, just for a taste…

“Ah-a-Aziraphale!” Crowley’s face turned a darker shade of red, heat flushing all the way down into his groin. The sight of the Angel between his legs, nearly fully dressed, his own cock inside those soft pink lips…oh he wasn’t going to last long at all. 

The angel closed his eyes, working slowly, taking more and more into his mouth until he felt just a tad uncomfortable. His tongue moved up and down, tasting every inch of the demon. 

“Oh fuck, oh shit-“ Crowley gasped out, his whole body straining, and he arched off the sheets, his eyes rolling back. He came hard, his seed spilling into Aziraphale’s mouth as he moaned, his toes curling in his socks. He’d meant to warn the other, he really had…

The orgasm had caught Aziraphale by surprise, but he swallowed it all down, not willing to waste a single drop. He heard Crowley whimper as he licked the other clean, slowly coming back up. 

He sat back, pulling a napkin out of his shirt pocket, and dabbing his lips, looking down at Crowley below him, completely undone, slack in the ropes, his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes half lidded in afterglow. That soft hair completely in disarray against the pillows, his spent cock lying neatly against his stomach. Oh yes, this was a wonderful look for the demon. And he’d been the one to do it. He smiled at Crowley. 

“My dear boy…” He breathed, reaching out and cupping Crowley’s chin, stealing a kiss away. He moaned into the kiss, deepening it before pulling back, making sure Crowley got a taste of what had just happened. “And we are only just getting started…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Time to get even crazier....


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how far will Aziraphale go?

Crowley’s heart beat was in his throat, his pulse pounding in his veins, his cock throbbing. Aziraphale was kneeling between his legs, a variety of…things on the bed. “Where…when did you get all that?” He managed to ask, his arms still tied above his head. 

Blushing, the angel smiled. “Well, I was reading, and I thought…we have all this time, I want to try everything. Nothing like the end of the world to put everything into perspective, right?” 

“Thinking about changing from a book shop to a sex shop then?” Aziraphale must have had ten different things on the bed near his legs. And that was ten too many. He was intrigued, but more than that, he wanted to touch Aziraphale. He wanted to see the other naked. He tried his best smoldering look at the other, purring. “Come on Angel…we don’t need all that…” 

“But what if I want to try it?” Aziraphale was pouting now, and he lazily ran his fingertips down Crowley’s stomach, feeling the flesh tremble under his touches. 

The demon was powerless against that pout. “Well, of course we can…but not all at once! Dear G-Satan, I’d break in half.” 

There was a dark little gleam in Aziraphale’s eyes. “Oh but I’m sure you could…” He whispered, his fingers now trailing up Crowley’s cock, making the member twitch in his hand. 

What on earth had he started? Crowley bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. What kind of thoughts were running in that Angel’s head? “Aziraphale…” 

The angel tutted, slowly stroking the demon now, watching him squirm. “You get the most delectable look on your face when I talk about this…you’ve already enjoyed being whipped and tied up…I’m sure you’ll enjoy everything…I’d never hurt you Crowley.” 

Rutting his hips into the touches, Crowley finally let loose a moan, not making eye contact with the other, blushing and trying to hide his face against his arm. “I do not!” 

Chuckling, Aziraphale grabbed one of the toys from the side of the bed, and opened a bottle of lubrication. 

For a moment, Crowley stopped breathing. “Angel please…I just want to feel you…” This was its own form of torture, Aziraphale was so close to him, but was just toying with him, making him fidget and feel embarrassed. 

“Oh you will. I promise. We have all day, I’ve closed the bookshop.” He breathed out, his fingers squeezing the tip of Crowley’s cock, pinching a bead of pre cum out, watching the body below him buck. He pulled his hands back, and patted the demon’s thighs. “Now be a dear, and spread your legs…” 

Crowley finally realized he might be out of his depth. But he wanted this, so very much, and it would probably lead to more hair touches. His face heated up, but he did as he was asked, sliding his legs along the sheets. 

Aziraphale could watch the demon blush all day long. “Maybe we need to rethink that safe word, hm?” He asked, looking down at the sight before him. It made his breath catch in his throat. “Oh my dear boy…” His hand moved down, stroking along Crowley’s thighs, watching them quiver. The soft rope holding Crowley’s leanly muscled arms up, his dark hair splayed out on the pillow from the demon’s squirms, the narrow chest heaving under his touches. Aziraphale’s eyes moved downward, taking everything in. Crowley’s thick cock was resting in his hand, his hip bones just begging to be teased, those long legs splayed out to either side of him; oh it was a temptation indeed. 

“N-Nah….” Crowley put on a brave face as if Aziraphale wasn’t checking out his asshole. He felt like the blush on his cheeks might just become permanent. He’d always thought this would be the other way around…his legs slid back together, just a little bit. 

“Very well, I’ll pick a word for you…shall we say…Oyster?” He offered, his fingers busy probing downward, exploring eagerly. Oh this was terribly exciting…getting to play with a demon all day! His demon….Aziraphale’s face softened for a moment. “Crowley…thank you.” 

The demon blinked in surprise, and then he rolled his eyes. “Angel, you’re killing me…” He groaned out, wanting something to happen. Anything! Talking was fine, but he was naked for Satan’s sake, tied to the bed, and Aziraphale wanted to talk about their feelings! “Come on…just…do it!” 

Aziraphale sat back. “Patience is a virtue Crowley. You need to be relaxed.” 

Crowley’s frustration grew, and he hissed. “Aziraphale!” 

The angel sat back and crossed his arms. “I shan’t! This shouldn’t be rushed Crowley.” He scolded the other. 

A loud bang came from Crowley’s head hitting the headboard. He didn’t know what the other had done to keep his hands trapped in the rope, but he couldn’t seem to miracle out of them. “Fucking hell Aziraphale! Are you going to just keep me here like this all day?” 

“You know what? I just might!” Aziraphale huffed, looking down at the other. “I’ve read that can be fun too. I guess we’ll find out.” He hastily lubed up a small vibrator he had on the bed, and without further hesitation, pushed it against Crowley’s opening. 

“You can’t-HNNH!” Crowley let out a noise as he felt the object against his asshole. He couldn’t help a moan as it slid all the way inside with little resistance. It couldn’t have been much bigger than a finger. The noises coming out of him weren’t coherent as he felt Aziraphale’s finger push it deeper inside of him. 

Well that had certainly changed things…Aziraphale smiled as he pulled his finger out, and set the remote down between Crowley’s legs. “Let’s see how you feel in an hour?” 

“Ah-Angel, you can’t be serious…” Crowley managed, his legs trembling, his eyes wide. 

With a soft smile, Aziraphale turned the vibrator on, on its lowest setting, and climbed off of the bed. “There, now you can….climax as much as you want, and maybe then you’ll be a little bit calmer.” He grabbed a book off of his nightstand and sat down in a chair, watching the other. 

Crowley’s retort died on his lips as the thing inside him started to move. Words were stolen and he writhed against the sheets, making incoherent noises. His feet scuffed against the bed, his head turned against his arm. “AH!” 

Aziraphale’s eyes weren’t really on the book. He was watching with rapt attention at the other, making sure he made a note of the time. 

The demon felt like he was going to explode. Crowley wasn’t unfamiliar with sex toys, but he hadn’t used them very often. And certainly not while naked in front of Aziraphale. Who was…reading a book. A fucking book! His eyes couldn’t quite focus, and he felt himself nearing orgasm again. “D-Damn it…A-Aziraphale!” The other couldn’t really do this…could he?!

His arms flexed and pulled, and his hips bucked against the empty air, his back barely touching the sheets, the headboard creaking. Somehow, Aziraphale had managed to lodge it next to his prostate. He squirmed helplessly, feeling pleasure surging through his body, his toes curling, his cock pulsing. There was no way Aziraphale learned all this from a book! 

Crowley’s orgasm hit him hard, and he whimpered, his eyes fluttering, twitching as his seed leaked over his stomach. “F-fuck…fuck…” His eyes closed as he fought to breathe, the toy not giving him a moment to savor his completion. His hands clenched helplessly at the ropes binding him as Crowley squirmed. 

Aziraphale watched this all with an uncomfortable feeling growing in his pants. He watched Crowley’s lean body flex and clench on the bed, every line drawn tight. His eyes could trace the muscle groups, straining under the skin. The demon’s hair was a ruffled mess from him rubbing it against the pillows, his cock bobbing with each thrust and jerk. He could see the other’s nipples, perky and rising and falling fast with each shaky breath. And it had only been five minutes. 

The demon came three more times in the allotted hour, and Aziraphale was ready to ravish Crowley. The book lay forgotten, having fallen to the floor some time ago. The angel’s cock was aching inside of his trousers. He stood, walking over to the bed, outwardly calm, inwardly fighting not to fling himself onto the other. 

Crowley however, was a complete mess. There was a pool of cum on his stomach, and he was whimpering, twitching in the bed. “Z-Zira….Zira please…please…” He was nearly sobbing, his feet shifting uselessly at the sheets, his chest heaving. His hair was slicked to his forehead with sweat, and there was a thin sheen of it over his hips and arms, making his body gleam, every muscle taunt with sexual tension. 

The angel cupped Crowley’s chin, tilting his head up, and he kissed the other, deeply. 

There was no resistance left in the other’s body, and Crowley kissed back hungrily and let the angel take over, moaning. The golden eyes closed as he let his forked tongue play against Aziraphale’s. 

Aziraphale’s hands moved, sliding down and removing the toy, feeling Crowley still in the sheets. He savored the taste of the demon’s mouth and lips, tasted the blood where Crowley had bit his tongue. He felt a little bad about that, but he would make up for it. He stroked the other’s jaw with his thumb, and pulled back. “You were so good my dear…” he breathed, unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Yes, please yes…” Crowley begged, unashamed now, out of his mind with lust and want. He felt empty and wanted the angel inside. His eyes hungrily watched each button open.  
His own hands shaking, Aziraphale neatly removed the rest of his clothes, and climbed onto the bed. He could feel Crowley’s eyes drinking him in, and he didn’t trust himself to wait any longer. He knelt down, laying their naked chests together, not caring about the mess on the other.. “Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked, his fingers brushing the demon’s hair back. 

“Nnghhg, fuck me, fuck me Aziraphale, pleasepleaseplease…” The demon sobbed, grinding himself against the other, his lips trying to catch the angel’s. 

Clearly, the exercise in patience hadn’t worked, but Aziraphale didn’t want to wait anymore either. He slid his cock against Crowley’s hole, hesitating for an instant, carefully watching his friend. 

Crowley nearly screamed in frustration, and locked his legs around Aziraphale’s hips, and with a shuddering cry, drove the Angel into himself. 

It was the angel’s turn to gasp in surprise, but the tight heat was already pulling him in, and Crowley was so eager…he situated himself a little better, rolling his hips and then shuddering as he managed to sink all the way inside. “Crowley….oh Crowley…” His hands moved up, cupping the demon’s face, kissing him deeply as they joined. 

The demon whimpered into the kiss, his hips flexing at the feeling of his angel all the way in. It was almost too much, but not quite. It stung and ached, but in a way he craved. He hungrily kissed back, tasting as much of the other as he could, his legs locked around Aziraphale. 

They stayed that way for a few moments, wrapped up in each other, not moving, just wrestling tongues against each other, gasping for air and moaning. Aziraphale’s hands moved up into Crowley’s hair, pulling him back to break the kiss, leaving Crowley making little noises. 

“Easy now…” But he was barely controlling himself. He began to move his hips against the other, feeling the walls squeeze down on his cock. He shivered and placed his lips against Crowley’s neck now, kissing and sucking, tasting the skin there. Crowley tasted of smoke and salt, with a hint of whiskey. He tasted dark and subtle, and now that he knew, he wasn’t sure if he could ever resist his demon’s charms again. 

The angel must have found a sweat spot as he was sucking, because Crowley started to buck wildly under him, crying out, his head going back farther. “A-Angel!” 

Aziraphale was merciless, sucking harder and nipping with his teeth now, his hips rocking faster, not even able to pull out very far, rutting against the taller male, his hips rocking with wild abandon. 

Feeling his friend so close like this, feeling Aziraphale’s heart beat against his own was just what Crowley wanted. What he had finally wanted. He angled his hips so Aziraphale could hit deeper, finally getting the other into the perfect spot. He was already swimming in pleasure, his eyes fluttering. 

“Aziraphale!” He yelled, the pleasure rolling through his stomach and up through his aching cock, his ass clenching tightly as his legs locked around the angel. His orgasm wrung itself out of his tired body, coating the space between them. 

“Crowley!” The angel pulled back from the other’s neck, gasping as his own orgasm was wrung from his cock by the tight squeeze of the other, his seed spilling deep into the demon and he shuddered, thrusting a final time. He panted, and laid his head against Crowley’s chest, catching his breath. 

They both lay there for some time, just breathing, slowing down together, and listening to each other’s hearts wildly beating. They were both sticky, Crowley more so than Aziraphale. Finally, Crowley’s eyes slowly opened back up, glancing down at his angel. “Hey.” He whispered. 

“Hm?” Aziraphale looked up, noting the tired but content look on the demon’s face. Crowley shrugged his shoulders with a nod upwards. “You want to let me down?” 

Smiling, Aziraphale moved up, pulling out of the demon with a lewd noise, blushing a little. He recovered, and poked Crowley’s nose. “That depends, are you going to behave?” 

“Most certainly not. But I can try. For a little bit.” Crowley offered. He’d managed to put a sentence together, but his voice was a little strained from all the noises he’d been making. Fuck he was tired. He wanted to curl himself around Aziraphale and doze for days. 

Chuckling, the angel snapped his fingers, everything from their sexual adventure gone, their bodies clean, and the sheets new. He still lay next to Crowley, wrapping his arms around the demon. “I guess that will have to do.” 

Words seemed trite, and Crowley stretched his arms out with a little groan, settling them around Aziraphale. He cuddled into his angel, unashamed, wanting to hold every inch of him. He’d never seen the other man naked, and wasn’t surprised at what he saw. His head rested against the other, his eyes closing. Aziraphale smelled like old books, spring mornings and pastry. It was a familiar smell, and he felt himself drifting off, safe in the arms of his angel. 

Aziraphale felt, for the first time in a long time, that he felt complete. All the little moments from the past 6000 years had come together, and led to this. It wasn’t exactly how he had thought it would go, but…He held Crowley close, stroking his hair. His friend…well, now he supposed boyfriend. The thought made him smile. His hands lazily wove through the soft locks of hair, and Crowley let out a happy noise in his sleep, snuggling the angel closer. How perfect. They had waited far too long to enjoy each other like this. 

Perhaps their next 6000 years would be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I might do some one-shots later, but felt this was good place to wrap it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. This will be a multi-chapter work.


End file.
